


Christmas thoughts

by karmicMayhem



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicMayhem/pseuds/karmicMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim drinks a little and thinks about his life on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas thoughts

Tim took another sip from the bottle. He sighed. Well, his Christmases hadn't changed much from when from when he was a kid. He was still alone. At least he had alcohol this year. He smirked. Well, there _was_ that one Christmas when he was 12 and he broke into his dad's liquor cabinet to see what all the fuss was about. He managed to drink a fourth of a bottle of whiskey before he started feeling ill and had to stop. He still felt obscurely proud of that memory. He sighed as he finished another bottle off.

He let out a small chuckle. Maybe next year would be better. He rolled his eyes and shook his head bitterly. It was the same thing he told himself every year. _Maybe next year they'll stop fighting. Maybe next year they’ll stay home for Christmas. Maybe one day I wont be so_ _*alone*._ He tiredly ran a hand over his face. Just wishful thinking. He wished it was true, but now he knows that he's too old for those daydreams. Things had been going well for him for a while. It had felt like he had a home at the Manor. He's lived in a _house_ before, but before life at the Manor he never quite had a _home_. His old house was just a cold place full of silence. The Manor was better, but after being fired by Dick, replaced by Damian, and then Dick not believing him about Bruce….. It just wasn’t the same there anymore. Even now that he brought Bruce back and proved that he wasn’t crazy, he just couldn’t go back.

He rubbed at his eyes and a shaky smile took over his face. Maybe he wasn’t meant to be around people. Maybe there _was_ something wrong with him. Something that repelled people. Hell, so _many_ people have died in his life. His parents, his friends, his _best_ friend…… maybe he _was_ cursed or something. Maybe this was all there was to his life. He cracked open another bottle and raised it high. "Here's to another year alone." A bitter grin took over his face. "And who am I kidding? Next year probably won't be any better. Cheers." with that, he tilted the bottle back, and took a swig.


End file.
